Frozen and Spirit Animals
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: What happens when someone hits their sister with ice powers? Well, apparently, it means hiding out in your room for thirteen years without even coming out for your parents' funeral. Watch as our favorite characters take the characters from Frozen's places. Watch as they make stupid decisions and bad jokes. Watch it all unfurl as they fight, love, and hate each other. Plot twist.
1. Pre part

**These are who the characters are :**

 **Elsa : Conor**

 **Anna : Abeke**

 **Hans : Shane**

 **Kristof : Rollan**

 **Olaf : Meilin**

 **Sven : Tellun**

 **Marshmallow : Kovo**

 **Duke of Westleton : Olvan and Kalani**

 **Mom Troll : Xue**

 **Grandpa Troll : Lenori**

 **Papa : Tarik**

 **Mama : Lishay**

 **Oaken : Finn and Maya**


	2. The start of it all

**So here is the first chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Conor/Elsa's POV**

"Psssst! Conor! Wake up, there's a snake on you!" Rollan/Kristof whispered. Conor jumped about as high as he could and realized there was no stupid snake. But there was a laughing Rollan.

"It's too late for you to be sneaking in the castle and pranking me!" Conor said.

"Hey it was Abeke's idea!" Rollan weakly defended himself. Abeke/Anna waved shyly at him. They were twins so she knew all of Conor's weaknesses, but Rollan was ALWAYS the one to take them out. Conor was special though, so he didn't really care. Yet, somehow, he always fell for them.

"Yeah, we had to wake you somehow!" Abeke agreed.

"Okay, I'm awake now, so… What is it?" Conor asked, a little annoyed.

"Hold on let me go get Shane." Abeke said. _I know he's her best friend, but seriously? Couldn't this wait till tomorrow?_ They were five, they needed sleep!

"Hey guys. I managed to sneak away." Shane/Hans said, randomly appearing in front of the door. Shane was the prince of the Southern Isles, so his parents visited a lot.

"So… Why did you wake me up?" Conor asked for the second time.

"To do the only thing that matters… PLAY!" Abeke said excitedly.

"Ugh, fine…" Conor reluctantly agreed.

"YAY!" Abeke and Rollan both yelled.

"Shhh!" Shane ordered. Then they all ran out the door to the ballroom.

"Do the MAGIC!" Abeke and Rollan both told Conor.

"It's not MAGIC, it's POWERS! Remember magic is evil." Conor told them. Powers were something you were born with. Magic was what witches do.

"Whatever." The two said in unison. Conor held his hands into the perfect position and a snowball took form.

"YAY!" Abeke and Rollan said for the second time in less than five minutes. Shane just smiled. Conor actually admired his calmness. Rollan was always bouncing off the walls. Abeke was normal when it was just them, but when Rollan got there…

"How do you do that?" Shane wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Conor replied as helpful as possible. Then he barely moved his foot and the whole floor froze over with ice.

"Whoa!" Abeke said before she fell down. She wasn't very graceful. Then Conor held out his hand to help her, but instead created a snowman behind him.

"Great. I made a random snowman." Conor said with fake excited voice. He wouldn't tell just anyone, but he was scared of what he could make with his powers. He hadn't ever tried to control them, but he knew that would probably be hard. Rollan ran over to the snowman and got behind it, waving it's arms around crazily.

"Hi I hate you! I'm the might Meilin! Mwahahaha! I hate winter!" Rollan said in a girly voice. Then Abeke started giggling like crazy.

"Ahh!" Conor screamed when Shane put his face right beside Conor's cheek. "What is wrong with you!" Conor had never liked Shane too much.

 _BOOM!_

Abeke's head hit the ice.

"Abeke!" Conor yelled running over to her limp body. A streak of white ran through a strand of her hair. "No no no!" He said frantically.

"Is she okay?" Shane asked, bending down toward her.

"What happened?" Conor asked Rollan, completely ignoring Shane's question.

"When you screamed ice shot toward her." Rollan replied.

"Mama! Papa!" Conor yelled loud enough to wake them.

"What have you done, Conor?" Tarik/Papa asked. Shane and Rollan snuck into the castle a lot, so Conor's parents were used to it.

"She's ice cold." Lishay/Mama said worried. Then they nodded and ran out carrying Abeke.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go…" Rollan said, leaving Conor alone with power crazed Shane.

"I need to go to bed. Sorry, Conor." Shane said walking hastily out of the ballroom, Leaving Conor alone to deal with what happened. _How could that happen? All I did was scream._ Then he got up weakly to follow his parents.

"There you are, Conor. Come get on a horse. We're going to the trolls." Tarik said.

"Who are they?" Conor asked, wanting only the best care for Abeke. Tarik didn't answer.

Once they got there a skinny, young troll walked up.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" Lenori/Grandpa Troll asked.

 _Cursed? They aren't a curse! Are they?_

"Born. Do what you must." Tarik said.

"Oh, okay I'll take her memories…" Lenori said.

"I meant to fix her, not kill her!" Tarik said.

"It won't kill her. It's the only way." Lenori said. Then she pulled out the memories and made them look as if Conor had no powers.

"She won't remember I have powers?" Conor asked.

"It's for the best." Tarik told his son.

"Conor, listen to me, your powers will only grow. There is beauty in them, but also great danger. You must learn to control them. Fear will be your enemy." Lenori told him.

"We will lock the gates and keep Conor away from everyone, including Abeke." Tarik said, taking it the wrong way.

 **Okay, I know this is horrible to ask, but can I have two reviews before I update? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Do You Want To Build A Snowman

**So here's the second chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Abeke's POV**

Abeke walked down the hall to her brother's new room. She lifted her to knock.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Abeke asked her newly distant twin. No answer. "Come on let's go and play!" She said a little louder than before. "I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you'vr gone away!" She was now full out singing.

"Go away Abeke!" Conor's shaking voice yelled through the door. Abeke's shoulders slumped.

 _It was worth a try._

Then she ran off looking for her parents.

"Mama, papa, can Shane come over?" She asked hopefully.

"No way!" Her father yelled.

"Oh, okay." Abeke said, slinking away.

Five years later…

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" Abeke yelled, giving more options this time. No answer. She walked off, crying silently, her heart breaking off every day.

Five years later…

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Abeke said, trying to be quick so she could catch Conor beforehe locked himself up again. She scanned the whole room looking for him. Nothing. Her heart sunk.

 _Wait what's that?_

Her eyes had barely caught the dark figure standing in the corner.

"Hey Conor!" She said happily.

"Oh… Hey…" Conor said stepping out of the shadows. He was grimacing.

"So… How have you been?" She asked, hoping to keep a conversation going.

"Good enough." He answered, obviously not wanting to talk as much as Abeke.

"So, um, are you still afraid of snakes?" Abeke asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Conor said quietly.

 _So yes?_

"Um… So… Do you still like snowmen?" Abeke had got him, she didn't want to lose him.

 _Again._

"Um, no." He said. He stepped back a little, mouth still set in grimace.

"Oh, what made you change your mind?" She asked.

"I've never liked them… Why don't you just go do something?" Conor asked, still looking at the floor.

"Oh… Um… Because I miss you?" Abeke said.

"I miss you too." He said, finally looking up.

"Then why did you lock me out?" She asked.

"It wasn't ever locked. You could have just opened it." Conor said.

"Oh…" That was all she could muster.

"Bye kids!" Tarik and Lishay yelled to them. Abeke had forgotten that was the reason they had left they're rooms.

"Bye!" Both Conor and Abeke yelled back. Conor quickly returned to his room, leaving Abeke all alone.

 _As always._

A few weeks later…

Abeke stood between two giant tombstones. They hadn't found Abeke and Conor's parents' bodies so this was the best they could do.

"Today we mourn the death of King Tarik and Queen Lishay…" The preacher had continued but Abeke was too caught up in the fact that the only people that talked to her were dead.

 _Maybe the maids will be nicer now?_

As soon as she got back to the castle, she ran toward her brother's room. She stopped in front of the looming white door.

"Conor?" She asked, giving him the option of letting her in. She waited a little bit. Then she sat down, putting her head against the door. She knew she could just open it, but she couldn't just invade his privacy like that. And what if he was changing?

 _Ewwww!_

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Her voice cracked on the last word. One tear leaked down her cheek.

 **Conor's POV**

Conor had his head on the door the same way Abeke did. He'd barely heard the last sentence.

"Oh Abeke." He whispered. He looked around the room. It was a mess! Even moving his eyes made icicles. He closed his eyes in attempt to stop the ice. All that did was add another layer of ice to the floor. He let one tear escape. Then he left his control and let them all out.

 **Hope you guys like it! It was harder than the last one. I didn't understand why Anna never tried to open the door. Like why not? Anyway can I have three reviews before I continue? Thanks anyway! (I love how it's so dramatic!)**


	4. For the First Time in Forever

**So here's the third chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

Five years later…

"Princess? Time to get dressed!" One of the maids called.

"Oh okay." Abeke answered. She'd been up for hours practicing her elegance and grace. She was the princess! She was supposed to be the perfect one! And Conor was supposed to be the strong one, but those were flipped. Conor had perfect manners, had a perfect walk, had a perfect structure! She could go on forever! But she was definitely the strong one. She could shoot a bow perfectly, she could hunt, she could climb very well…

"Princess? Are you ready yet?"

"Oh, um, no." She answered, quickly getting dressed. "Well now I am." But the maid had already left. Abeke walked out the door, looking around. "The window's open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!" Then a bunch of maids walked past, carrying plates. "Who knew we had a thousand salad plates!" She ran through the entire castle, yelling about everything different. Finally she reached the little swing she had made when she was little trying to escape boredom. "For the first time in forever, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!"

 **Conor's POV**

"I reallyyyy don't want to do this." Conor told himself. He knew he'd one day have to, even though Abeke was the same age as him.

"Prince Conor? Can we open the gates yet?" Conor picked up a candlestick and a ball, pretending they were the formal stuff. He almost didn't freeze them, but he judged too early and they were completely frosted.

 _Ugh why is this so HARD?_

"Yes you can open the gates!" Conor yelled to the guards.

 **Abeke's POV**

Abeke ran through the streets of Arendelle for the first time since she was a kid.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Abeke looked up. Her vision was wobby, so all she could see was a blur of colors.

"Are you okay? Wait… ABEKE? I've missed you so much!" The blur said. Her vision started to straighten out again, so she could make out a face.

 _Shane?_

"Shane? Is that you? SHANE!" She jumped up despite her horrible vision. She wrapped him into a tight hug. "Shane, I've missed you so much since, well, you know. Everything happened."

 _ **BONG BONG BONG!**_

"Abeke, the bells…" Shane reminded her.

"Oh yeah. See you there!" By now her vision was normal again. She ran through the streets for the second time, trying to reach the castle.

 **Conor's POV**

"Where is Abeke?" Conor asked, a little worried.

"Last time I saw her, she was running." A maid answered him. Then Abeke came rushing in.

 _Good, she's here._

Conor bowed so they could place the crown on his head. He hated every minute. Then they laid out the specter and orb. Conor took a deep breath and picked them up.

"Please applaud King Conor of Arendelle!"

"KING CONOR OF ARENDELLE!" The frosting had begun, just slower than usual. Conor turned and dropped the objects as fast as possible. Then he turned and put on the perfect smile.

 _Ha! In your face powers!_

 **Shane's POV**

Shane left the chapel and went directly to the party, planning the take over as usual.

 _Okay, first I'll talk Conor into killing himself, then I'll have Abeke make me king, even if that means marrying her._

None of it felt right, but he had six older brothers and six older sisters. It was annoying. He only cared for one : Drina. Of course, she just happened to be the sick one and closest to dying. But none of that mattered right now. He needed to get the stupid king to die!

 **Abeke's POV**

Abeke stood where they had told her to. It was a little too close to Conor, but whatever.

"Hi." Conor said so quietly she almost didn't notice.

"Oh, hi!" She said much louder than him.

"You look great." He told her.

"Oh, um, thanks?" She answered. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too. But it can't."

"Why not?"

"You can't party all the time, you know."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hello, I am Duke Olvan of Westleton! And this is my daughter, Kalani." A man in formal clothes said, interrupting they're conversation at the right moment. "As closest trade partner, I shall do the honors of dancing with you, Princess Abeke."

"And as his daughter, I shall dance with you, King Conor." Kalani said.

"Um that's okay." Conor replied just like his shy self would. Kalani ignored him and dragged him off. She seemed to like him too much.

 _I'll watch that one._

Then Abeke danced a nice calm waltz with Olvan. She smelled a strong coffee smell on him. After the dance, Conor and Abeke met back up where they had been before.

"So… That was fun." Abeke said.

"Um, not for me." Conor told her shyly. He was too shy sometimes.

"I'm gonna go real quick…" Abeke said, escaping her brother's cold distance. Then she ran into Shane.

 **Nobody worry about Shane being evil! I got a trick up my sleeve! Also the profile picture is the only one I could find, so it doesn't mean anything! So now I'm gonna ask for four reviews to continue. Thanks!**


	5. Shane Blows Up

**So here's the fourth chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Shane's POV**

Shane had Abeke wrapped around his finger.

 _Yes, she'll definitely marry me!_

"So… How have you guys been?" Shane asked, pretending to be interested.

"Well Conor stopped talking to me." Abeke answered him.

"Oh. So how have YOU been, then?" Shane said, determined to trick her.

"I've been okay. What about you?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. How good can you be with THAT many brothers and sisters."

"Oh I never thought about it like that… You know I've always had a little crush on you…"

 _Yes, perfect._

"Me too!" He said a little too excited.

"Really? I guess really is a open door…" Abeke said a little sadly.

"Is something bothering you?" Shane asked for real this time.

 _Hey, I still have a heart, ya' know!_

"Well, it's just so weird that Conor's so… Distant." She said, almost as if sealing a fate.

"There is a way out you know." Shane told her trying to recapture her interest.

"There is?" She asked.

"Yes. Can I say something crazy?"

"Well, you kinda already did…"

"Will you MARRY ME?" He already knew the answer.

"Can I say something crazier? YES!" She agreed to the insane propose.

 **Conor's POV**

Conor scanned the whole ballroom looking for Abeke.

"Guard Joe, can you plea…" Conor then saw her rushing through the party, dragging behind her was the last person he wanted to see.

"Conor! I mean king." She bowed about as perfect as she could. She was way too excited for Conor to be comforted.

"Yes?" He asked, scared of whatever crazy answer they came up with.

"Will you bless our MARRIAGE?" They said together.

"Wait what?" He was deeply confused.

 _Marriage? What? They're only friends… Oh how did I not see that?_

"You know, when two people become husband and wife?" Abeke said.

"Yes I know what marriage is. But, um, can I talk to you? ALONE?" Conor said, hopeful she would understand.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front both of us." Abeke told him.

 _No, I really can't._

"Okay, um… I don't like Shane enough to let him marry you!" Conor said, blurting out the only thing he could think of.

"What?! Are you crazy?! You won't let Abeke marry me because of your PREFERENCES?!" Shane yelled, finally speaking up. Conor stepped back, surprised of how bold it was.

"Um, I have to go…" Conor said meekly.

"No! You WILL give us an answer!" Shane yelled at him. Then he bent down in Conor's face. "I thought you cared for your sister." He said, finishing his little scene with a reminder. Conor shrunk a little under the glare.

"Um, you can't get married." Conor said quietly, not able to look at Shane. "Shane, please?" He whispered so only Shane could hear. He knew with that last snide comment Shane remembered. Shane just glared worse.

"If you don't like it, then leave!" Shane said. Conor turned trying to leave, but he was being held back by his cape. He pulled harder, but Shane's grip was too strong. Conor knew there was only one way out, but his powers would only create a worse problem.

"Please just leave me alone." Conor said as pleading as possible.

"Make me!" Shane sneered. Conor yelped a bit when Shane tugged on the cape, making Conor choke.

"AHHH!" The people screamed. Conor looked around. The yelp had made ice as sharp as swords. Abeke had almost been impaled, but she had scooted back just in time. Conor ripped the cape out of Shane's hands and ran out of the castle. Conor tried to get to the edge of the water, but people surrounded him too much for that to happen. They all backed him up against a fountain.

"Dear, are you alright?" A mother asked him. He shook his head hoping to get away. She grabbed his hand and took him to the shore. He'd almost made it, but Shane came out yelling and pointing at him. Once he reached the shore, he turned to thank the woman, but she disappeared into a ball of light.

"Conor! Wait!" Kalani yelled, chasing him. "I want to come."

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Conor said, freezing a path for him to walk on. "Bye, Kalani." Then he ran off, across the fjord, fading into the night.

 **Kalani's POV**

Even though she was five years older, she was told she had to marry Conor.

 _Well, not now._ _My future husband just ran across the fjord!_

"Kalani! Will you help me and Shane find Conor and bring him back?" Abeke asked/yelled at her.

"I'd love to." Kalani said, shining a fake smile.

 _Looks like I will be able to marry him._

 **Nobody reviews this story! *starts crying*. I feel like the characters all have some weird problems. Shane the most. Anyway, hope you guys liked it!**


	6. The Giant Gap

**So here's the fifth chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Conor's POV**

"Whelp, that didn't work out." Conor said to no one. He pulled his cape tighter. He wasn't cold, just tired.

 _I'm all alone. Again._

He trudged his shoe through the snow one last time before giving up and plopping onto the ground. He looked around. Nothing but snow.

 _How? It's summer!_

But then he knew. It was his fault.

 _No it's Shane's!_

He tried to convince himself that it was someone else's fault, but he just couldn't. Conor laid down in the fresh snow.

 _Let it go._

His powers flew around, making snowmen and other random stuff. He had given up trying.

 **Abeke's POV**

"Why snow? Why couldn't it be sand? Huh?" Abeke complained.

"I know right!" Shane complained with her.

"Look! Up ahead!" Kalani yelled, making some snow fall from the trees. They all ran about as fast as you can in knee-deep snow. Abeke smacked the sign and snow fell.

"Maya and Finn's Trading Post." Abeke read aloud. They all walked inside the warm and cozy space.

"Hi! How can I help you?" A redhead that must have been Maya said.

"Um, where is your winter clothes?" Abeke asked.

"That is in our winter department." A white haired guy said.

 _I'm guessing that's Finn._

Shane walked over to the scarce clothes in winter department. The door flung open and standing there was a dark skinned boy with heavy winter clothes.

 _Where can I find some clothes like that?_

He went straight toward the pickaxes and ropes. Then he picked up some carrots. Golden carrots.

"Why golden carrots?" Abeke asked him.

"They're for an elk." He answered. Then he teared off the hat and scarf that had hidden his identity.

"Wait… ROLLAN?" Abeke ran and hugged him. She had missed him too. His craziness was fun to listen to.

"ABEKE? I missed you so much!" He said happily. He hugged her back unlike Shane who's just told her that she should go. It was nice to actually embrace for real.

"Ahem…" Shane said, breaking the soft silence.

"Want to help us go find Conor?" Abeke asked, finally releasing the hug.

"Yeah! It'll be like when we were little! Adventure Team of Three!" Rollan exclaimed.

"Yeah. Conor didn't really like that name. He wasn't included." Abeke struggled to remember.

"Who cares what he thinks." Shane said rudely.

"I care!" Abeke defended her brother. "I think."

 **Shane's POV**

Abeke was too loyal to her brother. Even after years of pain! They had changed clothes and were heading up the mountain. North Mountain, to be exact. Rollan said that he saw sparkles in the sky up there so that was where they were going.

"So what happened? Why's Conor up on a mountain?" Rollan asked.

"Um, me and Shane got engaged and Conor froze everything." Abeke told him.

Well that's not the explanation I expected. You and Shane? Random!" Rollan started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Shane said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's just a little weird that you went from best friends to fiances." Rollan said.

"Last time I checked, you didn't even know the word fiance." Shane spat.

"Always have to be perfect, don't you?" Rollan argued.

"Yes, I do." Shane said with a bit of an edge.

 _He can't get in the way of my plan. I'll kill him first!_

"Look out!" Kalani finally spoke. There was a giant gap in front of them. Rollan picked up Abeke and threw her on Tellun.

"Get on Tellun Kalani!" Rollan commanded. Kalani reluctantly did so. "Shane! Get on the elk!"

"No way! I am not jumping on some random elk!" Shane yelled at him. Rollan just picked him up and tossed him on the elk. Then Rollan cut the ropes and Tellun jumped across the huge gap.

"Whelp. He's dead." Shane said when they landed and Rollan wasn't there.

"Don't be so judging!" Abeke told him, looking around. It was no use. He was dead.

 **Okay, so that wrapped it up. Hope you people liked it!**

 **P.S. Rollan chapter next. And there will be a surprise character entering. Mwahahaha!**


	7. The Creepy Snow Woman

**So here is the sixth chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Conor's POV**

Conor tried to push himself up, but he was just too weak. He didn't know how much time had pasted, but he did know it had been a while. He closed his eyes, just ready to die.

 **Rollan's POV**

Rollan had jumped, but he didn't make it. He was falling, waving his arms in attempt to live. He saw Abeke's face pop over the side, but it faded quickly. He landed hard. Expecting death to just walk up and take him wherever people go when they died. But that didn't happen. Instead, he got slapped.

 **Abeke's POV**

"NO! ROLLAN!" Abeke screamed. She lost her brother and one of her best friends.

"Leave it be, Abeke. He's gone." Shane said harshly. Abeke wiped the tear before anyone could see it.

"Come on, Abeke." Kalani said softly. Abeke got up sadly. She followed silently up the rest of the mountain.

 **Rollan's POV**

"What the heck!" Rollan said, jumping to his feet.

"Get up, you idiot!" The thing said. In front of Rollan was a snowman. She had shoulder length hair and slanted eyes. Her face was stuck in a angry expression.

 _Meilin?_

"Are you… MEILIN?" Rollan asked.

"Yes, dumb dumb!" Meilin insulted.

"Oh wow. Um, why are you so mean?"

"You're too stupid to understand!" Meilin yelled. Rollan stood there, dumbfounded.

"Want to help us go find Conor?" Rollan asked.

"Us? Don't you mean me? Want to help ME go find Conor?" Meilin said, flipping it.

"Um… I guess…" Rollan said.

"Good. You can be the guy that never speaks or makes himself known. What are those called? Oh yeah, good dogs." Meilin ordered him.

"What? This is going to be a long trip…" Rollan told himself before Meilin put a shock collar around his neck.

 **Kalani's POV**

"Poor Abeke." Kalani said in a hushed tone.

"It's just Rollan. She'll get over it." Shane said, showing no care to the matter at all.

"But she's so heartbroken!" Kalani tried to talk him into having feelings.

"It's an act." Shane stated.

"Whoa! Help!" Abeke yelled from behind them. They were on a steep part of the mountain and Abeke's clumsiness didn't help. Not to mention the whole Rollan-fell-off-a-cliff thing.

"NOO! ABEKE!" Shane screamed, running to her.

 **Abeke's POV**

Abeke's hands were slipping. There was no way Shane would make it to her in time. She tried to pull herself up. Fail.

"Shane! Let me fall!" Abeke had an idea. She might not be super graceful, but she was agile.

"What! Are you crazy?" Shane yelled to her.

"No. I got a plan!" Abeke tried to warn him. He wasn't listening, so, instead, she let go. She felt the air go through her arms. It felt good. She timed it right and twisted in the air so she would fall on her feet. She pushed off the wall of rock and prepared herself for the hit. She landed perfectly on her feet. Then she used the momentum to bounce herself to the ledge she had been holding onto. Once she was high enough, she grabbed onto a tree branch hanging above the ledge.

"Wow. Abeke, I didn't know you could do that." Shane said in awe.

"I wasn't completely sure either." Abeke told him, breathless. Kalani started clapping.

"Wow. Abeke, good job!" Rollan's voice said from no where. Abeke lowered herself from the branch.

"I could have done better." A girl's voice mumbled.

"Ahh! Don't shock me!" Rollan's voice yelled. Abeke looked around. Then she saw him. He was on the ledge she had jumped from.

"How long have you been there?" Abeke called down.

"Long enough for you to make my toe a trampoline." Rollan grumbled.

"Sorry! Here climb up!" Abeke pulled a branch from the nearest tree for him to climb up. Rollan climbed up the branch followed by a creepy girl snowman.

 _Wait no. Snow WOMAN! Hehe!_

"Ooh goody! Diner AND a show!" Rollan said excitedly, gobbling up their snacks.

"Stop eating! Bad dog!" The snow woman scolded, pushing a button on a tiny controller.

"OW! Would you please?!" Rollan said angrily. Abeke finally noticed the shock collar around his neck.

"This is gonna take awhile…" Abeke stated.

 **Conor's POV**

 _Great, I'm gonna die here alone with no one to help me because I made one bad decision!_

Conor tried over and over at getting up, but it was like he was glued to the ground.

"Abeke!" Conor yelled, taking the only other route. He continued trying to push himself up.

 **Hope you guys liked this!**


	8. Suka Walks Up

**So here is the seventh chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Shane's POV**

They'd been climbing the mountain for so long! It was not what Shane bargained for.

"How much longer are we going to play Hide and Go Seek with Conor?!" Shane said, tired of everything.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have aimed for power explosion…_

"Well, we're done now." Abeke told him, gesturing toward a motionless body.

"Abeke? I, uh, can't get up." Conor's voice came from the body, freaking Shane out a bit.

"What do you mean you can't get up?" Shane said a bit confused.

"I mean I can't get up." Conor said, sounding very annoyed. Then Conor pushed himself to about a foot in the air and fell back down again.

"I'll help you!" Rollan said. Then Rollan pulled Conor to a sitting form.

"Thank you." Conor said politely. Then something shot out of the snow towards Abeke.

 **Abeke's POV**

Abeke had just been standing there and some sort of ice power sprang out of the snow. It hit her in the place her heart sat. It was very cold. Like someone frosted her heart over with ice.

"Oh okay. New problem." Abeke said calmly, alerting the others of her condition.

"Are you okay Abeke?" Shane asked.

"No. She's not okay." Someone said from behind them.

"Who are you!" Shane said fiercely, pulling his Saber.

"Lenori, the troll who heals." The voice confirmed. "Listen, she's been struck in the heart by ice. She will freeze if you don't find all fifteen talismans." They all turned toward the voice. There was a troll standing there, telling them that Abeke was going to die.

"Fifteen talismans?! That's impossible!" Shane exclaimed. The troll simply disappeared.

"Talismans, you say? Well, I can help you with that." A girl's voice informed them.

 **Conor's POV**

Everyone turned toward the new voice.

 _Wow, lots of random voices._

There was a giant polar bear with fur whiter than the snow.

"I will give you my talisman if the creator of this beautiful Ice Palace gives me it. Which one of you made it?" Suka the Polar Bear dealed.

"I made it!" Shane lied hastily, taking the credit for what Conor did.

"Oh really?" Suka questioned.

"Yes. Perfect, isn't it?" Shane bragged.

 _Oh, thanks for the compliment!_

"Oh, yes it's really nice isn't it? And your something too." Suka said.

"What is that?" Shane asked eagerly.

"A LIAR!" Suka roared. Then she swiped him off the cliff. "So… Who really made it?" Conor shyly raised his hand, afraid that he would also get knocked off the cliff. Suka took the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Conor. Suka then walked off.

"Help!" Shane whispered. Abeke quickly ran to him, dragging him up. Rollan, Kalani, and Conor all shared a look.

"Really? Please just let him fall!" The look silently said.

"Why didn't some of you help?" Shane asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um…" The three said in unison.

"Hey! I just remembered! We left Tellun a little bit down the mountain! He has a talisman!" Rollan said, changing the awkward subject.

"Let's go!" Abeke yelled, starting to climb down. Conor remembered that he couldn't stand up.

"Um… Can I have some help?" Conor asked bashfully. Rollan helped him up while Shane made a face. Once Conor was standing he noticed the girl snowman.

"What is that?" Conor asked, a bit alarmed.

"Hello, I am Meilin. Nice to meet you, creator." The snowman bowed better than Abeke. It was weird to be called creator.

"Um, you can call me Conor." Conor told her.

"Creator fits better." Meilin countered.

 _Um, not really._

They slid off the mountain top and found Tellun. Rollan easily talked Tellun into giving him the talisman.

"I'm gonna go get Essix's talisman!" Rollan told them before heading off into the woods.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


	9. Essix, Emily, and Frozen Ponds

**So here's the eighth chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Rollan's POV**

Rollan was sliding down the snow, trying to get to the tree Essix liked.

"Finally!" Rollan murmured, completely out of breath. He scaled up the tree. "Essix? Are you around? I need to talk to you!"

"What is it?" Essix shrieked, flying straight toward him.

"I need your talisman to save my friend." Rollan informed her.

"Oh. Well, just don't loose it." Essix said, pecking the copper necklace off.

"Thanks. Wow that was easy." Rollan took the metal and ran off.

 **Abeke's POV**

"Is he ever coming back?" Shane asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Abeke answered. She was tired of Shane asking stupid questions. Conor managed the stand up when he leaned against something. He was being super quiet too.

 _As always._

"I'm back!" Rollan yelled. "OW! Meilin!"

"You took too long." Meilin stated.

"I was gone for ten minutes!" Rollan argued.

"Multiply ten times a hundred."

"A thousand." Rollan said, sounding puzzled.

"Okay then it took you a thousand minutes."

"Wow. You find new things to make a fool out of me with." Rollan grumbled.

"You do half of it to yourself." Meilin said. Abeke smiled. It wasn't everyday you got to see a snow woman make fun of your friend.

"Let's just go." Shane said.

"Can we go find Briggan?" Conor asked excitedly.

"No. I need you to make your powers send this letter to the Southern Isles." Shane said, pulling out some parchment.

 _When did he write that?_

"What does it say?" Conor asked, looking wary.

"Nothing of your concern." Shane said mysteriously.

"Fine." Conor used some powers to fly it there.

"Good. Now we wait." Shane said, unpacking some blankets and a tent.

 **Conor's POV**

After Conor had sent the letter, they had started to settle down for the night. Abeke said that it was ten o'clock. Conor tried to melt the snow so they could make a fire, but all that did was freeze it over with ice.

 _ **CLOP CLOP CLOP**_

"What's that?" Conor asked.

"Emily." Shane answered simply.

"Who's Emily?" Conor pressed further.

"I'm Emily." A girl said from behind Conor. He turned around and there was a blonde girl with blue-green eyes. She looked a lot like Shane.

"She's my twin sister." Shane informed.

"Yes I am. Here's the stuff you asked for." Emily said, handing three talismans over.

"She actually did that for you!" Conor stated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. She owed me." Shane told him.

"Bye people!" Emily said, jumping back on her horse. She clopped away.

"Which talismans are those?" Abeke questioned.

"The Obsidian Ape, the Jade Serpent, and the Bronze Eagle." Shane read aloud.

"The ones that belong to the Southern Isles." Kalani said, sounding amazed. Conor had forgotten that Kalani was there. "I'm gonna go look for some talismans."

"Okay." Everyone said. Kalani turned and stalked off into the randomness of the mountain.

 **Kalani's POV**

Kalani was feeling a little awkward when she was around those four. They were all pretty good friends and she wasn't exactly included. She saw a frozen pond. Kalani pulled out her ice skates. After she tied them on, she carefully placed the narrow blade on the thin ice. She glided on the ice, spinning every once and a while.

 _ **CRACK**_

"It's just one little crack." Kalani assured herself. Then she fell into the cold water.


	10. Abeke Gets Lost

**So here's the ninth chapter of Frozen/Spirit Animals…**

 **Kalani's POV**

Kalani pushed her arms around in vain attempt to save her life. Her were puffed out and her eyes were squeezed shut.

 _Why was I so stupid?_

She couldn't for help either. All she could do was give up and just hope something good happened to save her.

"Hello. Who are you?" A giant voice asked. Kalani spun herself and saw the biggest octopus she could ever imagine. A bubble placed itself around her head. "Go ahead. Breathe." Kalani sucked in a giant breath and it felt so good.

"I am Duchess Kalani of Westleton. Who are you?" Kalani asked in return.

"I am Mulop. It gets quite lonely down here. Yes, it definitely is. I think so too." Mulop answered oddly. Then Kalani remembered Abeke and her situation.

"Can I have your talisman?" Kalani said quickly.

"For what reason?" Mulop questioned.

"For my… For a girl." Kalani didn't feel right saying Abeke was her friend.

"What is Agirl's wanting of it?"

"She needs it. Her brother hit her with some sort of power." Kalani tried to explain but she didn't fully understand herself.

"Ah, this girl? I thought her name was Abeke, not Agirl. You know, Agirl is a weird name. I think so too. And so do I." Mulop made a bubble and and inside the bubble was a picture of Abeke and everyone else.

"How do you do that?" Kalani asked, a bit blinded considering it was very dark under the cold water and the picture was very bright.

"So she really is hurt. I guess you can have my talisman." Mulop completely ignored her question. A tentacle gently pulled the coral object off his neck, handing it to Kalani.

"Thank you so much." Kalani said with fake gratitude. She didn't understand what it would be like in Abeke's body, so she couldn't really relate to it which lead to her not having a ton of thankfulness of the talisman.

"You don't mean that. I agree. Yes, you are correct, Mulop."

"Uh…" No one has ever called her out on that. Mulop just shook his head and floated her to the land. Kalani pulled herself out of the pond and came face to face with a swan.

 **Conor's POV**

"Where's Kalani?" Conor asked.

"Who cares? It's just Kalani." Shane stated, clearly uninterested in kindness. Abeke rolled her eyes.

"You say that so much Shane! What happened to make you so mean? You were so nice before!" Abeke said almost desperately.

"Siblings." Shane said, not really giving a answer.

"Guys… HELP!" Rollan yelled as Meilin held a sword.

"Where did she get a sword?" Abeke wondered.

"Shane's pocket. Prepare to die, Rollan!" Meilin shouted.

"HELP! STOP TALKING ABOUT SWORDS AND SAVE ME!" Rollan screamed.

"I thought it was the girl who needed saving. Hmmmm…" Abeke said, not helping the situation.

"I say we just let him die." Shane voted.

"You can't just let him die!" Conor said, struggling to walk to where Rollan was.

 _ **SHINGGGG!**_

Meilin had scraped the sword against a rock, trying to get Rollan with it. Abeke walked up and took the sword.

"It was that easy guys." Abeke said.

"Not for me." Conor said a little sadly. When they were little Conor had always felt excluded. Now he felt it on a much higher level.

 _And it's all your fault too._

 **Shane's POV**

Thanks to Abeke's tiny outburst, Shane was thinking about his sisters and brothers. They were all extremely mean to him. Even Drina could have her issues. Shane remembered that he would always try to be the best at everything he did to win a little favor. Though, even if he succeeded, they still taunted him.

 _No, they haunted me._

"I'm gonna go get some berries." Abeke said, trekking off into the forest.

 **An hour later…**

Shane was nervous. Abeke had been gone for a while.

"Do you think she's okay?" Conor asked, seeming kinda scared.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure she's fine." Shane lied. He was on edge too.

 _I have to be the strong one._

"Me and doggy here will go look for her!" Meilin said bravely.

"For the last time, I am NOT a dog." Rollan said sounding aggravated.

 _ **SHOCK!**_

"Come on or I'll shock you till you stop breathing!" Meilin threatened.

"Oh fine!" Rollan hung his head like a two year old. Shane resisted a laugh. Though he did let himself smile.

"Are you sure Abeke's fine?" Conor asked worriedly.

 _Oh my gosh what is wrong with him?!_

"Yes, she is most likely just fine." Shane said, tired of the subject.

"I hope so…" Conor said, staring off into the woods.

 **Kalani's POV**

"I heard you needed talismans, so I came." The swan stated.

"Um… Okay. I'll take it." Kalani said.

"Whoa! I don't just give it to whomever wants it. You have to pay me back."

"How?" Kalani didn't like where this was going.

"I want you to give me those." Ninani gestured toward Kalani's skates.

"Okay." It was an easy price and Kalani needed new ones anyway. They made the trade.

 **Abeke's POV**

She had wandered so far and now she was in a desert.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Abeke turned and saw a elephant.

 _I must be in the Nilo Deserts!_

"Hello young one. I see you have been hurt." The elephant who just had to be Dinesh told her what she already knew.

"Yes, but she's a human. They are just horrid!" A lion's voice said behind her. Abeke didn't need to look to know that was Cabaro, someone she deeply disliked.

"No, she is purrfect! Here is my talisman. Do not misuse it." Uraza strolled up, gently placing the talisman in Abeke's hand.

"I won't." Abeke promised.

"Ugh… I guess you can have mine." Cabaro lazily tossed the gold necklace at her.

"You can take mine if you only use it for this one thing." Dinesh said.

"I will." Abeke promised him too. She took all three metals and hung them on her neck.

"Follow me. I'll take you back home." Uraza said, bounding off. Abeke followed to the best of her ability.

 **Hope you guys liked this! I would like to thank 66* for reviewing. (I won't write the three numbers because I'm a Christian and those are not the best numbers ever). Also no I do not ship Rollan and Abeke, I ship Shane and Abeke. SHANABEKE FOREVER! Though I have been thinking about shipping Kalani and Conor. Conlani maybe? Or maybe Kalanor? I don't know, I'm not much of a shipper.**


	11. The Fjord and a Death

**So here's the tenth chapter of Frozen/SA…**

 **Shane's POV**

"Okay, no one's come back yet. It's been two hours." Conor said. Shane was annoyed by Conor's sense of worry. He had always been annoyed by it.

"I'm sure they're fine." Shane said with no enthusiasm.

"You know how I know you're lying? You always start sharpening your sword when you lie." Conor pointed towards Shane's hands which were quickly doing as Conor said. Shane hadn't even noticed he was doing it.

"How did you figure that out?" Shane asked, shocked that Conor had been so quick on his feet.

 _How do you know something I don't?_

"It's a tell. I read an entire book on those. Some people rub their lips together, others blink more than once, and some play with their hair. Different people do different things. So I noticed that you did that a lot when you talked without emotion. It's honestly super easy." Conor explained.

"Oh." Shane said blankly. "But I thought you didn't know how to read."

"Um… A servant read it to me." Conor shifted like he was embarrassed.

"We should go. No reason to wait for something that isn't going to happen." Shane said, starting off in the direction Conor had said Briggan lived.

"I guess." Conor reluctantly agreed.

 **Abeke's POV**

Abeke couldn't keep up with Uraza. The Leopard was too fast, not to mention Abeke's condition!

"Can you slow down?" Abeke asked, gasping for air.

"Oh sure. Why didn't you say so earlier?" Uraza said, noticing Abeke's ragged breathing.

"Because I couldn't breathe!" Abeke huffed.

"Opps. Sorry tiny human." Uraza apologized.

 _What? Tiny human? I'm not that tiny!_

Then Abeke saw the fjord.

 **Kalani's POV**

Kalani was trekking back to the others, but couldn't determine the correct direction. The snow was super deep and Kalani didn't know if she would be able to pull herself back out again. Then she got stuck. The snow was up to her waist.

 _I'm basically swimming in snow!_ Kalani thought in frustration.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked. Kalani looked up and saw the Emily girl on a black horse.

"Kind of." Kalani admitted. She her gloved hand up to the blonde and Emily pulled her out of the snow.

"Are you heading back to the others?" Emily inquired.

"Yes, although I'm not even sure if they're still there." Kalani replied.

"Shane and Conor are. The others left." Emily told her.

"How do you know that?" Kalani asked, a wary feeling spreading through her.

"I watched them for awhile." Emily informed her. Her face said that she didn't care how weird that sounded.

 _Yup, just like Shane. Creepy and inconsiderate._

"Um… you know that's kinda odd, right?" Kalani said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure Shane didn't break his promise." Emily admitted.

"What was his promise?"

"To keep my secret."

"What's your secret?"

"It's a secret for goodness sakes!" Emily exclaimed.

"I can keep a secret." Kalani pledged.

"Oh fine! I.. I poisoned Drina!" Emily admitted.

"Who's Drina?"

"My sister. Also known as Shane's favorite. He's so annoying! He acts like the world revolves around him!" Emily ranted, snapping the reins a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes! I decided he needed to have some sort of punishment for messing my room up! So I went for Drina. I knew he wouldn't care if I shot at him. All I am is his little twin sis!" Emily yelled, anger filling her voice.

"Wait, he messed up your room?"

"Yeah. I had irreplaceable things in there and he busted in and broke them."

"That doesn't sound like Shane. Are you sure it was him?" Kalani thought it was unlikely that he'd waste his time on that.

"Well, I don't any hard evidence against him, but I know it's him!"

"Well, have you upset any other siblings?"

"Um… I've pretty much upset all of them." Emily confessed awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, that helps." Kalani stated sarcastically.

"I ripped Mark's favorite book, I broke one of John's sports trophies, I painted Ashley's room pink, I ruined Evelyn's best dress, I read Elizabeth's diary, I spilled a red drink on Charlotte's favorite ball gown, I… you get the gist." Emily sighed. "I do regret poisoning Drina. It's not just the fact that she's dying now when all I wanted to do was make her a little sick. But also the fact that used to be so nice to me before, and now he hates all his siblings."

"I'm s- whoa!" Kalani herself off. They had reached the fjord.

 **Rollan's POV**

 _ **SHOCK**_ **!**

Rollan was pretty sure Meilin just liked hitting the button.

"Can you stop?" Rollan asked, irritation coating his voice.

"No. Bad dog for asking!" She the stupid, horrible, worst button ever.

"Where did you even get that stupid button?!"

"Where did you get your stupid mouth?"

"Why do you enjoy hurting me so much?!"

"You need to toughen up. Think of me as your parent."

"An abusive parent."

"I heard that!"

"Who are you?" A gruff voice yelled. Rollan looked up to a ledge and saw a gigantic ram.

"Arax?" Rollan didn't know if he should bow or not.

"Yes. What is it to you?" Arax questioned.

"Can I have your talisman?" Rollan asked out of the blue.

"No." Arax answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Then we'll take it!" Meilin said, jumping off a higher ledge and swinging to Arax's neck, stealing the metal.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Arax leapt off the ledge, ramming straight towards Rollan. Meilin jumped in the way just in time. The giant antlers impaled the snowman, making her fall apart. Arax bounded off.

"Meilin!" Rollan yelled, surprised that he actually cared.

"Rollan, promise me one thing…" Meilin said, her voice fading.

"What?" Rollan blinked back tears.

"Promise you'll save Abeke and restore the friendship of friendships."

"Well, that's two things, but I promise." Rollan pledged, grabbing the talisman. He stood back, braced himself, and continued along the way.

 **Thanks for reading! Special thanks to IReadYourProfile for reviewing on multiple of my stories! I give you the award of Honorary Reviewer! LOL I'm so weird XD.**


End file.
